ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Shadows (2017 film)
Peter, upon being depressed that Gwen has died at the hands of the Green Goblin, Harry discovers Norman Osborn's lab of spider serums, and a symbiotic ooze escapes from SHIELD, and Harry uses the last one of Peter's Spider DNA samples to merge it with the symbiote to make as his own, turning him into Venom. But when Nick Fury warns Peter that the symbiote is corrupting Harry, he must act fast to save his best friend and admit that he is sorry for killing his father. Premieres 2017 Characters *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Andrew Garfield *Mary Jane Watson - Megan Fox *Harry Osborn/Venom - Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Fred Tatasciore *J. Jonah Jameson - Brian Dole-Murray *Robbie Robertson - Morgan Freeman *Betty Brant - Moon Bloodgood *May Parker - Sally Field *Nick Fury - Samuel L. Jackson *Man in shadows (revealed to be Miles Warren) - Michael Masse Plot Six Months after the death of Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker is depressed and is questioning why he should be a hero if he can't even save those closest to him. At Oscorp, Harry Osborne discovers the area where the spider serums were being made by the Green Goblin before it was destroyed. Harry finds one last sample of Peter's DNA and wonders how it could be of use to him. Meanwhile, at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Nick Fury is keeping a sample of an alien life form frozen in a special containment unit. Nick Fury then says to a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent "It's time to transfer this thing to our base in San Francisco. Get the life form in the transport container." The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent then takes the frozen alien and puts it into a container that keeps it frozen. When the agent turns off the freezing process, he tries to grab it but it thaws out to fast and escapes. The alien then looks for the closest source of anger so it can feed off a host. It eventually finds Harry Osborne and the symbiote latches on to him. Harry then becomes extremly powerful and relises what he can use the spider serum for. He then pours the serum on the symbiote around him and gains abilities similar to that of Spider-Man's. After getting Spider-Man's DNA poured on it, the symbiote is also able to create it's own webs. Harry, now calling himself Venom, hunts down Spider-Man. At night, Peter is looking for someone to help when he is attacked by Venom. When Peter asks who he is, the symbiote moves away from Harry's face and Harry says "The son of Norman Osborne. I swear I will make you pay." The symbiote then comes back over his face he continues to battle Peter. Peter is being easily beaten by this new foe so he escapes from Venom. Later that night, Peter is confronted by Nick Fury and told about the symbiote and that it's giving Harry this power. Peter tells him that he does not think he can stop Harry. He tells Fury he has already fought him and lost and doubts he can stop him. Fury tells Peter it will corrupt Harry if he does not stop it and if he does not stop it, then S.H.I.E.L.D. will, and if S.H.I.E.L.D. takes care of it, Harry might not survive. Peter then tells him he will help stop the symbiote to save his friend. The next day, Peter is at school and is talking to Mary Jane Watson (who he has begun a relationship with). He then sees Harry and is even able to see how the symbiote is corrupting him because he notices very dark rings around his eyes. Peter tries to talk to him but he acts very aggresive towards him. When he begins to attack Peter, Mary Jane tries to talk to him but he then turns on her and knocks her to the ground. Everyone around him then looks at him and backs away. Harry then relises what he is doing and walks away. After school, Harry is confronted by Nick Fury and two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and told to give up the symbiote. Harry then releases the symbiote and attempts to attack them, but the agents use sonic weaponry to hurt him. Peter then sees this and puts on his Spidder-Man outfit. He then attacks the agents and saves Harry, but after Harry sees him, he violently attacks him. Harry even comes close to killing him, but S.H.I.E.L.D. reinforcements arrive and he escapes. Peter asks Fury why he attacked Harry when he said he would handle it and Fury says "I thought you could use some help." Peter then says "You don't need to worry, I can stop him." Fury then says "Well you couldn't handle him just then. Now it's our turn Peter." Peter then leaves. The next day, Harry thinks he is becoming out of control and tries to avoid coming into contact with his friends. He decides to try and take complete control of the symbiote so that he can direct all of this power directly at Spider-Man and so the symbiote doesen't make hime hurt those around him, but when he tries to take control of it, the symbiote takes more control over him and forces him to go on a rampage. Soon S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up and decides to take down the Symbiote. When Peter is going to collect his paycehck from the Daily Bugle, he finds out about the two symbiotes and S.H.I.E.L.D. and rushes down there to stop anyone from getting hurt. Once there, he disable the S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons and stops the battle between the Harry and S.H.E.I.L.D. He then tries to reason with Harry, but Harry's hate for Spider-Man and the symbiote get the better of him and he attacks Peter. During the battle, Harry finds out who Spider-Man is. The symbiote tries to attack him, but Harry holds it back because he does not want to hurt his friend. Peter then sees an oppertunity to attack, but doesn't take it because he believes Harry can fight back against the symbiote. Peter then tells Harry he is sorry for killing his father and that he did not know that it was him. Harry then takes full control of the symbiote and says "I know you are sorry Peter, but that does not make it better. I should kill you, but I can't bring myself to do that." S.H.I.E.L.D. reinforcements then arrive. Harry escapes and Peter is left alone. Fury meets with Peter and tells him that he could arrest him for what he did, but because of his interventions, no one got killed. Nick Fury then decides to let Peter go just this once. In a post-credits scene, a man named Miles Warren finds another surviving sample of Peter's DNA and takes it to his lab where he produces more of it. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Columbia Films